


Pre-Episode 1x10

by cuddlingqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on karaoke night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Episode 1x10

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon. I had just enough time to write this before the episode aired.
> 
> Edit: I know the 2 major plots in this story actually became 2 separate episodes in reality, but this was written before we knew that. It's staying just the way it is. :)

Caitlin had been sitting at the bar for nearly an hour now. She had a drink in front of her, but she hadn’t taken one sip. She needed her senses on high alert.

She had listened to a few of the performances, but her mind was somewhere else.

In the past 24 hours, three villains had popped up. Never before had they faced meta-humans that teamed up. If their plan was going to work, they needed everyone on the team to participate. And this was her part.

“Anything yet?” she whispered into the comms.

“What?” Barry shouted.

He was in another part of the club, on standby. A few hours ago, the news station released footage of Caitlin working on an “injured” Flash after their first confrontation with Captain Cold and Heat Wave. If the villains wanted to get to Barry, it was through her. She was his doctor, the one who had access to him day and night. What they didn’t know was that Team Flash fabricated the footage.

“Nothing.” Cisco spoke at a normal level. He was outside the club. His job was to survey the outside of the building while Barry surveyed the inside.

Barry had expressed some concern over the plan, especially using Caitlin as bait. The plan was that he was going to follow her kidnappers back to their base of operations and take out their whole setup. She had convinced him that “she could take care of herself,” and that “nothing was going to happen if he was there.” But now, she had butterflies in her stomach. Something wasn’t quite right. Why would they wait this long to attack?

She noticed some commotion at the other end of the bar.

“Barry…”

Even if it was just a bar fight, she didn’t want to take any chances. He didn’t reply.

“Barry!”

Still, nothing.

“Caitlin, is everything okay? Do you want me to come inside?”

She looked around, trying to find him in the crowd. It was a futile attempt.

“No, stay outside. I have an idea.”

If she couldn’t find him, she was going to make him come to her. She grabbed her drink and went into the crowd, making her way towards the stage. The song ended, and the crowd applauded as the singer left the stage. She ran up the stairs in a hurry, cutting off the next person in line.

She grabbed the mic with her free hand, and sloshed the beverage around in the other. If she acted drunk, it was better for her cover.

“I’d like to call up a dear friend of mine to sing this next song,” she slurred the words together as believably as she could. _Thank you art requirement_. She silently thanked her university for making her take Acting 101.

“Barry Allen!” She shouted into the mic, which caused the mic to make a loud squeak. The whole place went silent.

Barry ran towards the stage, smiling a goofy grin the whole way. The crowd applauded when he finally made his way up.

“Caitlin, whatcha doin’?” He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. He covered the mic with his hand.

“Two o’clock.” She motioned with her eyes towards the bar.

Barry turned his head in that direction. Two figures were wearing hoods, and one had the signature white fur that Captain Cold wore.

“They won’t hurt us while were on stage.”

Barry nodded in agreement as the music started up on the Karaoke machine. They wouldn’t take Caitlin with a hundred eyes on her.

He saw the name of the song pop up on the screen: “I Got You Babe” by Sonny and Cher.

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows at Caitlin.

“It was the only duet in the thing.”

Barry sighed.

“They say we’re young, and we don’t know. We don’t find out until we grow.”

Caitlin was a little shaky at first, but she found the beat. Barry was a little stronger.

“Well I don’t know if all that’s true, ‘cause you got me, and baby I got you.”

He gave her an infectious smile. _He was enjoying this._ There were two super-villains after them and he was enjoying this. _Screw it._ She was going to enjoy it too.

She leaned into him for the harmony.

“I got you babe.”

They were a little out of sync. Barry signaled the next one with a head nod.

“I got you babe.”

They both got stronger as the song went on, and the crowd backed them up the whole way. They had even begun to sway along with them. When the song ended, the crowd gave a thunderous applause.

They embraced each other at the end and gave a little bow to the crowd.

“I think we did pretty good!” Barry exclaimed.

“We did, didn’t we?” Caitlin beamed back.

For a moment, they forgot that the bad guys were chasing them. Until Barry looked back at the bar and realized the hooded men were now gone. He grabbed her by the waist and waved to the crowd, which only made them keep cheering. He led her to the back of the stage and behind the curtains. Once they were out of view, he scooped her up in his arms and sped out of the building.

He set her down in the back alley.

“Barry, I thought the point was for me to _get_ captured.”

He shook his head. “It’s not worth it. We can find another way.”

They could still hear the crowd from outside. They had started to shout “Encore!” The pair laughed in unison.

“Maybe we should…”

“ _Barry._ ”

“Alright! Nevermind.”

She realized Cisco probably had no clue what was going on. She reached for her comm.

“Cisco? Time for Plan B.”

There was no response.

“Cisco?” Caitlin gave Barry a concerned look.

“I’ll check it out. Wait here.”

Barry sped around the front of the building and searched for his friend. He found him on the side of the building, sitting on the ground against the alley wall.

“Cisco? What happened?”

Cisco shook his head in an effort to stay conscious. “Where’s Caitlin?”

“She’s out back.”

“They know, Barry. They know you’re The Flash.”

Barry’s heart sank. He sped around the back of building.

Caitlin was nowhere to be found.


End file.
